Polyhydroxyl compounds, or polyols, have a number of uses, from raw materials used in the manufacture of urethane foams to humectants for personal care products like shaving foams, lotions, and shampoos.
Quaternary ammonium compounds are also useful in a number of applications, such as for disinfectants, surfactants, fabric softeners, and conditioners in shampoos.
Despite the number of available conventional compounds, there is a strong need for novel compounds with properties to differentiate performance or offer synergistic effects in areas of interest, particularly in personal care compositions.